Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー Mairusu Pauā) or better known as "Tails" is a main character of the fan-made series [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. He is a two-tailed fox from an unnamed world in a parallel dimension to Earth and friend of Sonic the Hedgehog. He quickly befriends fellow inventor Chuck Thorndyke, who helps him build the X-Tornado jet-plane. Personality Tails is the loyal sidekick to Sonic. He is very intelligent and acts kindly to others, and as well humble and innocent. His best human friend is Chuck Thorndyke; the two create mechas together including the X-Tornado. Tails has also been shown to be rather shy and he often had little confidence in the beginning of the series as he depended on the other characters, especially Sonic, to help him in times of need. Due to his timidness, Tails was often overshadowed by the other characters as he can be seen often keeping quiet as the far more outspoken characters got their ways in discussions. However, through the series Tails gained more courage and developed more leadership skills, which was especially seen in Season 3 where he was the captain of the group (being the owner of the Blue Typhoon) and his love for Cosmo furthered his courage. Character Design Tails has yellow-orange fur with white chest/stomach fur and muzzle with four points a the end of each side. Two tails with big white tips and three skinny bangs at the top of his head and blue eyes. He wears white gloves and socks with gray fasteners and red sneakers with white toes and gray soles. Story Anime Past Before meeting Sonic, Tails was bullied by other animals because of his twin tails. When Tails first met Sonic, he found Sonic's original Tornado, painted it blue, and made it faster. Sonic spotted him and they became good friends. Sonic and Tails eventually befriended Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese and many small animals. New World Saga During a battle with Dr. Eggman, Tails, like many others from his own world, were transported to Earth. Tails quickly arrived with the Tornado 2 to rescue Sonic, Cream, and Cheese from Area 99 after Sonic attempted to infiltrate the base to rescue them, using his microchip paper airplanes to damage the base's electrical systems and laser surveillance cameras, before using the Tornado 2 to get Sonic, Cream, and Cheese to safety and back to the Thorndyke Mansion. Once meeting with Christopher Thorndyke, Tails and his friends decided to reside there for their stay. During their say, Tails aided Sonic in a variety of different ways to help him defeat Dr. Eggman. Eventually, he built the Chaos Emerald-powered X Tornado to replace the Tornado 2 with help from Chuck Thorndyke after the Tornado 2 was unable to defeat Eggman's E-90 Super Sweeper in their first encounter with it. Later, Tails was flying the X-Tornado over Diamond Stadium, when the Chaos Emerald in the cockpit caused him to nearly crash into the stadium due to there being another Chaos Emerald there. There, Tails and the rest of Sonic's friends did battle with Eggman and his E-21 Ballios in a baseball game, but Eggman cheated, allowing him to escape with the Emerald found at the stadium. From that point onward, Tails continued to use the X-Tornado in battle with Eggman's robots, such as revealing its X-Cyclone conversion when dealing with E-35 Funfun while searching for the third Chaos Emerald at Tingalin Villa. He also used it to do battle with Eggman's Egg Fort once Eggman began using it after the destruction of his headquarters by GUN. Powers And Abilities Possessing a genius-leveled intellect, Tails has a talent for tinkering which enables him to turn out high-tech gadgets with ease. Tails can fly using his two twin-tails in a similar way as in the games and when he was defending Cosmo from Shadow he managed to maintain against his much more powerful enemy, even to the point of being injured severely. Also, when he fought against Hawk in a contest, he used his strong twin-tails to absorb most of his opponent's attacks. Relationships Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic and Tails are best friends, sharing a close brother-like relationship. When Tails first encountered Sonic, he exclaimed that the hedgehog was cool and followed him to tinker with his Tornado. Sonic was amazed by Tails' work with the biplane and Tails asked if they could be friends and Sonic agreed. Cosmo Cosmo and Tails' love for each other was confirmed when they activated a love trap Amy had set for Sonic. Early on, Tails would get flustered with affection for Cosmo; when the Chaotix attempt to pair the duo together in love, Tails quotes "You're so beautiful, Cosmo," (or rather, almost says it); however, Cosmo mishears him and thought he said the stars were beautiful. Cosmo sacrificed herself and Tails admitted that he loves her. Cosmo admitted that as well just before dying. In the end of the final episode, Tails had planted the seed Cosmo left behind after her death, and it is shown to have sprouted two leaves, showing that Tails misses her. The true strength of Tails' love was shown when Shadow, in an attempt to kill Cosmo, clobbers Sonic, Chris and Knuckles, but despite his efforts, could not manage to get past Tails, who was determined to protect Cosmo, no matter the cost. Friends And Allies *Sonic The Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit *Cosmo *Nelson Thorndyke *Lindsey Thorndyke *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Cheese *Shadow the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Emerl *Tikal *Ella *Mr. Tanaka *Mister Stewart *Rouge the Bat *Chris's friends **Danny **Frances **Helen Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Bocoe *Decoe *Bokkun *Chaos *Dark Oak *Metarex *Shadow the Hedgehog *Emerl *Rouge *Black Narcissus *Pale Bayleaf *Yellow Zelkova Trivia *Tails is the only two tailed fox. *He has an IQ of 800. Gallery 7e7947d4fe774c943f5f6cc4acd16928.jpg good_job_by_tailsthefox21.jpg Sonic-x-tails-miles-tails-prower-10457420-640-479.jpg Vezty.jpg